


Our Happy Place

by ICanDoThisAllDayy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock doesn't understand, Tumblr Prompt, rosie is cute, so so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanDoThisAllDayy/pseuds/ICanDoThisAllDayy
Summary: Tumblr Prompt by the amazing @fellshish: John gets all upset at Sherlock because he can’t find his car keys and he won’t help deduce where they are. But turns out Sherlock is embarrassed: Rosie hid the keys because she wants John and her to never leave 221B.





	Our Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked my followers to send in another ficlet prompt, I did not honestly expect to receive anything. So when I actually received a fun prompt, from one of my ALL-TIME FAVE PEOPLE FROM THE FANDOM NONETHELESS, I truly was over the moon <3 And you know I would get to it asap because this is stress relieving for me :D 
> 
> I'm still new at Parentlock so I hope you forgive my shortcomings :')

“Sherlock, I’ll ask you nicely one last time. Where. are. my. car. keys??!!” John was _definitely_ going to be late for his meeting now, huffing like the Big Bad Wolf before he starts blowing up the house.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “John, unless I magically know the whereabouts of your keys out of thin air, my answer hasn’t changed from the last 15 times I’ve told you.”

The truth was, Sherlock _knew, the who_. He didn’t hide them, of course, he would never cause trouble for John deliberately, especially when he knows it’s important to his work. It was all Watson’s doing, the other Watson.

He looked at the sofa to see Rosie seated, feigning both ignorance and innocence, trying to mind her own business. He just didn’t know the _why_ or the _where_. There’s always _something_...

“Well then, the game is on, Sherlock! Solve it!” Rosie sniggered hearing the sarcasm in her father’s voice because _of course, he would never think it’s me! A 6-year-old is too innocent to purposely hide her parent’s keys._

Sherlock, on the other hand, understood that she seemed to be playing a game of her own, one more interesting than John was implying, so he played along. _For science._ “I... I’m afraid I don’t know. I do not have enough data to deduce where your keys disappeared,” and gave his best attempt of puppy eyes to the other man.

John scoffed, “Great! Then I’ll just sit here and miss my biggest meeting of the year!” He made sure Sherlock could see him dramatically walk away from him and plop down on the sofa next to Rosie.

The detective rebutted, “You know, if it’s all that important to you, you could take other means of transportation too. I’m almost starting to wonder you do not have a full commitment to this meeting in the first place.” He joined the Watson clan, giving Rosie a look of suspicion, and smirked in John’s direction.

“And add that to my unnecessary expenses? Yeah-uh no thanks. I don’t have a Mycroft to cover up for me.”

“You have me.” And just like that, John’s pretend anger-slash-frustration melted away in a second, as he saw the earnest look on Sherlock’s face. They managed to pass a soft smile to each other when Rosie spoke up.

“Daddy? Is the meeting very important?”

He sighed, “Yes, in a way”.

Rosie scooted closer to John and hugged him, “More important than me and him?”

“No, nothing is more relevant to me than you two,” he was about to engulf Rosie back in a hug when she broke away giggling. “Good! Because I am hiding your keys!”

Sherlock caught her in time before she ran off to another room, shaking his head and sighing loudly, “I deduced that much, yes. I would like to know your reason. It’s not good to create problems for your father like this, Watson. Do you understand?”

She looked sad after figuring out the two adults were ready to give her a stern lecture, so she came clean, “I don’t want Daddy to go outside! I want him to stay here, _I_ want to stay here! I never want to leave!”

Sherlock seemed embarrassed at the answer because whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t... _this_. “But you already live here! I don’t unders... John?” He looked over his shoulder to find John leaning against the doorframe, smiling at them.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards their crouched figures, "Rosie, why don’t you want to leave this place, ever again?”

She hugged Sherlock tightly before continuing, “Because I love Papa and you love Papa, Papa makes us happy! This is our happy place! Your meetings are not fun, I hate going with you!” Being the drama queen she is, she blew raspberries at her Daddy before hugging Sherlock again. 

John joined their hug, humming and stating he’ll stay in, call in sick to the meeting and _Mycroft will take care of it for me_. “Yes, I love you both, but seriously, where _are_ my keys?”

Rosie looked upset while disclosing, as if a magician had to reveal her tricks, “It’s inside my school bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments and criticism! :D  
> Love hearing back from all, in any form possible xo  
> Stay happy, fandom. I love you all <3 - Rips


End file.
